


Is it love or an illusion

by Sams_Princess, Zandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Dean, Depression, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John is Nice, King John Winchester, Light Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Queen Naomi, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel, War, general dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: In order to fortify the alliance between Lawrence and Eden, king John Winchester and queen Naomi Novak arrange a marriage between their oldest sons. Dean and Castiel.A series of misunderstandings makes them hate each other at first sight.The kingdom of Eden is known for treating omegas as prizes to be won, as second class citizens. used only for their alpha's pleasure.The Lawrence kingdom is known for treasuring the omegas, protecting them, a kingdom blessed by the angels.The news about the marriage between the omega prince of Lawrence and the alpha prince of Eden take over the kingdom's.A series of misunderstandings and prejudice ideas taken down and a war at the horizon makes the mated pair learn a few things about each other and learn to love each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this story is being created by me and the lovely sams_princess, if you can please check out her ao3

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dean shouted, anger laced in his voice, shaking his every core.

“I’m sorry Dean,” John sighed, rising from his chair and approaching his eldest son. “But this will fortify the alliance between our kingdom’s and help us in the future.”

“But Father,” Dean whined desperately. “I don’t want to do this. Please, can’t we do something, _anything_ else?”

John shook his head, almost in sorrow. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to do this.

“I’m sorry Dean,” He apologised. “But this is the only way to make sure that we’re _all_ safe. Besides, the treaty will protect us from enemy kingdoms.”

“I know,” Dean huffed and slumped down in his chair, his black cape flowing a little, making his hood fall from his head and revealing his somber face, lips pinched into a thin line. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

John sighed and crouched down in front of Dean, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know you don’t like it, son; and I, myself, aren’t happy with the arrangement. But you and I both know that I would do anything to guarantee our kingdom, and our people’s safety,” John explained calmly, a sorrow look in his eyes.

Dean watched his father for a moment, regarding him. A moment later, he rose silently from his chair, John’s hand falling away from his gently.

“Let’s just hope that the rumours about Eden are false,” Dean shuddered, even at the thought. He couldn’t even entertain the idea of how they treated their Omega’s.

John smiled and hugged his son tightly to his chest, breathing in his raspberry and mango scent.

“I’m proud of you son, don't worry about it, I know how strong you are.” He rasped after a moment.

Dean returned the smile, although it wasn’t as bright as it usually was, and he patted his father’s back a few times.

“When are they arriving?”

“They will be with us tomorrow morning.”

Dean took a deep breath before smiling a tight-lipped smile.

“Good to know,” Dean didn’t miss a beat before shooting another question in his father’s direction. “Who’s going to tell Sammy?”

John grimaced, almost as if he hadn’t really thought about that.

“I’ll talk to him,” John decided. “Don’t worry.”

“And what about, y'know, my predicament?” He asked, his scent taking a terrified undertone, his limbs shaking slightly.

“I put a clause in the agreement you and Castiel will sign tomorrow; under no circumstance can he, or anyone in his kingdom take off your mask or the peace agreement will become void. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you in any way. I'll talk to Queen Naomi tomorrow when you'll be giving a tour to your future mate.”

Dean winched at the word ‘mate’.

“I know, I know. Sorry, I won't say it again. And I'll give her the run-down reason, saying it's a matter of protection, or something similar.”

Dean nodded once before taking a step away from his father and leaving the room. Before he stalked out the door, he fixed his hood back into place, his cape flowing freely behind him as he hurried his way towards the courtyard, unable to think of anything but how his life was about to change.

Passing by the palace gardens he looks to the flowers planted there, a ghost of a smile placed on his face. He still remembers being a small child and playing there with his mother, before she died. It was his favourite place when everything was fine and when his father didn't need to secure an alliance with another kingdom to make sure they were safe.

The spring air caressing his face makes him sigh. Lawrence is beautiful during spring; the trees standing green and tall, the flowers blossoming and painting the kingdom in bright green, pink and red colours. The animals that survived the rough winter roaming around freely, without a single care in the world. Oh, how the omega would like to be an animal right now and not need to worry about his impending doom.

Soon he’ll be marrying the eldest son of Eden’s Royal Family Castiel; named after an angel. Oh, the irony makes him smirk and frown at the same time. And the thought of having to marry someone he really doesn’t love makes his stomach drop. But the thought of how such a man is named after an angel makes him laugh; he knows the alpha is no angel and probably shouldn't have the right to be named after one.

This whole arranged marriage thing is wrong, he knows that. But there really is nothing he can do. Lawrence needs to fortify their alliance with Eden quickly, otherwise it could mean losing the whole kingdom. And Dean can’t let that happen. If subjugating himself to a loveless marriage is the key, they he’ll do it.

He just hopes that the endless rumours he hears about how Eden treats Omegas aren’t true. And if they are? Well then, Dean will just have to prove to them how strong an Omega is!

A moment later, Dean steps into the courtyard. His men are training, but as soon as they scent his arrival they stop and hurry over to him, surrounding him in a group hug.

These men are everything to Dean. Being an Omega is hard; but knowing that there’s a group of people who admire and respect you, no matter what your destination is, puts a smile on his face. Dean is very lucky to have these men.

He’s been a general for two years now, commanding his men and fighting alongside them in this time of war. And he’s been training for even longer; for as long as he can remember. Dean’s mother herself was a general, and Dean strove to be like her, especially after her death.

Mary Campbell-Winchester was a fierce woman. She was the law in the kingdom, no one dared going behind her back. John might be the king but she was the one who ruled the kingdom.

Born the only omega in a family of alphas required skill, skill that eventually stole the heart of the gruff emotionless king.

The Campbells were warriors; Lawrence finest, trained since birth to be the best in the military. Even being an omega, Mary got the same training and lessons as her brothers did. Not only being warriors, the Campbells also believed that omegas were stronger than alphas. they could give birth, calm a raging alpha and were agile, so she grew up learning how to be a warrior.

One day, after her extensive training, there was a festival occurring in the castle's ground. For all of those who wished could attend, there was a tournament to decide who would become the next army general. The person who could win and defeat all the other opponents would be given the rank, even if the person wasn't part of the guard.

Mary attended that tournament, all the guards and other participants mocking her. Not for being an omega, but for being a woman.

She fought every single one of them, wining easily and receiving the position on the spot. But being a general wasn't the only thing she won that day. She also won the king's interest and soon he began courting her, later marrying and mating her, making her queen and general. She ruled fairly alongside her husband and taught everyone the same way that she was taught. That was the story his father told Dean on the first-year anniversary of her death, after catching the little omega crying in the garden.

“My life ends tomorrow,” Dean grunts, shaking his body. “Not now. So, there is really no need for all your cuddling.”

The guards chuckle, sensing and hearing the playful tone from their Prince and General, but they disentangle themselves from the Omega anyway.

“Anything you need, brother; you can count on us,” Benny says, clapping his shoulder. “Ain’t that right guys?”

A chorus of _“Hell yeah!”_ takes over the courtyard, and Dean can’t help but beam at each of his men in turn.

He quickly orders them back into their training session, joining them, and trying to momentarily forget about the news his father had just broke to him.

Dean smiles.

He knows he can count of his men for anything.

He can’t help though, thinking over the treaty alliance that his father was having written up. The one that has to be signed by him and his future mate.

_Mate._

That word does not sight well on his stomach.

He just hopes that the treaty allows him to take at least two of his men with him. For protection of course. Because if the rumours are true, Eden’s crown Prince is going to need all the protection he can get. Protection from Dean.

Everyone in Lawrence knows that Dean doesn’t submit to anyone, let alone a knothead Alpha. And everyone also knows what Dean can do, especially when he’s pissed. So, for his future mate’s sake, they’re going to need at least two guards Dean knows and trusts, in order to stop the Omega when needed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Absolutely fucking not!” Castiel cried. When his mother had called him to the throne room to talk, he had not been expecting to hear  _ this _ . “I won’t do it!”

“It’s settled Castiel,” Naomi growled impatiently at her eldest son’s inability to understand  _ why _ they had to do this. “You are going to take the throne in a few months and you need a mate!”

“So?” Castiel threw his arms in the air. “I will marry one of the many Omega’s in our own kingdom! Why on Earth do I need to mate with the neighbouring Prince?!”

“You know your marriage to Prince Dean will ally our kingdoms against the Demonic Republic!”

Castiel paced back and forth for a moment, gritting his teeth in anger and trying to reign it in. Sure, he knew it would be beneficial for the kingdom and their people, but he couldn’t help thinking about how unfair this was.

Across the room, his mother sighed in frustration.

“You are being selfish Castiel!” She scolded him heavily. “It’s the only option there is. You mate with Prince Dean of Lawrence, or you do not get the throne!”

Although her only other son was an Omega, and not an heir to the throne for that reason, Castiel knew his mother didn’t throw around threats lightly.

“Fine,” He spat, a thought coming to mind. “On one condition.”

“You are not in any position to bargain here, Castiel,” Naomi seethed at her eldest. She didn’t want to hear his bargaining chip, in case it was far too outlandish.

“Hear me out,” Castiel continued, his voice still harsh and snappy, still not pleased with the cards he was being dealt. “It’s a condition that will help make the alliance steadier Mother; I’m sure of it.”

Naomi seemed to be listening at the sound of that. She nodded once to let her son know that he should continue.

“As well as my mating with Prince Dean, a mating between Gabriel and Prince Samuel will surely make the alliance stronger!”

“Well, yes,” Naomi clipped, her eyes lighting up at the thought. “I suppose it would. But you know I’ve got a mating in the works for your brother already.”

“I don’t care,” Castiel bit at the Beta woman. He barely held back the shiver at the thought of the abusive Alpha his Mother had lined up for his brother. “Either Gabriel gets married off to Prince Samuel, or I do not marry Prince Dean.”

Naomi said nothing still, although Castiel could see her eyes glinting with this idea. And when she next spoke, Castiel could hear the smile in her voice.

“I will contact King John immediately and see what we can arrange.”

“I won’t accept anything less, Mother,” Castiel reiterated, crossing his arms and letting his Alpha tone bleed into his voice to let his mother know how serious he was, even though the tone would have no effect on the Beta woman.

“You’ll make a great King Castiel,” Naomi praised. Castiel paid it no attention, still fuming at the whole situation.

“I may be accepting this,” Castiel informed her, Alpha tone now dropped. Still his voice was scarily low. “But don’t expect me to treat this lightly. I’m still pissed at you, Mother!”

With that, Castiel turned on his heal and stormed from the room, leaving Naomi to contact the King of Lawrence and amend the treaty. Castiel needed to clear his head.

Mating wasn’t something that he wanted to do this soon. He knew it was being rushed like this because of his Father’s recent death, and his own impending coronation. And Castiel couldn’t help but think about how his mother was right; marrying the Omega Prince of Lawrence would definitely help  _ both _ kingdoms against the Demonic republic. Castiel also knew that this mating would not just be sealing his own fate, but Gabriel’s too. His Omega brother would have to marry Prince Samuel of Lawrence. It was the perfect solution to his Mother; get rid of the bastard and gain an alliance. 

Castiel knew a lot about the Kingdom of Lawrence, and their Royal Family. It was hard not to. King John Winchester and Queen Mary Campbell were very well known throughout the land and beyond. The King and Queen were the perfect, ideal couple; they balanced each other out, ironed out the other’s flaws and made one another’s personalities sing. They made each other strong and powerful, and when together, they were almost unbeatable. They had been true mates; something everyone dreamed of when they were young before they grew up; very few people found their true mates.

And then the King and Queen had, had children. Dean and Samuel Winchester. When they had both been born there had been talk and rumours about them; about how beautiful, smart and talented they would grow up to be. About how strong and determined they could become; about how loving and fair they would be to their family, their kingdom and their people. But the boys had grown up quickly, and it became apparent that while there was some truth in the words shared between townsfolk, it was merely just rumours.

Dean was the eldest son of the couple. He was mysterious and secretive. He always wore or mask, or a hood to cover his face. There was speculation as to why this was, and everyone seemed to have a different opinion. Some said it was because the gorgeous baby had grown up ugly. Others said it was due to battle scars; but Castiel couldn’t see how that was true, as the boy had always worn a mask or a hood from a very young age. No one really knew. And no one, but those closest to the Omega Prince knew what he looked like. People also liked to comment on the Omega’s supernatural ability to use magic. And presenting as an Omega at an early age made him a target to many. How he’s still unmated at the age of twenty was a mystery; he would be a fine mate for anyone. He was after all, known throughout the land as the beauty with claws, due to his apparent lovely scent and his brutal strength.

The youngest prince was Samuel, or Sam as he liked to be called. Sam was the complete opposite to his brother. He was a happy ball of energy, always happy to lend a helping hand and mixed freely with the townsfolk when he could. The Alpha was open and loved by the people because he could understand them in a way not many royals could. He too, like his brother, practiced magic and put what limited magic he could do to good use.

Castiel had no idea how his own brother was going to take to being mated. Gabriel probably couldn’t wait to get out of Eden, if Castiel was being truly honest; and Castiel couldn’t wait for his brother to get out of this godforsaken place either. Eden sets a high standard of expectations when it comes to their Omega’s and their behaviour; and despite being brought up in the midst of it all, Gabriel was just the complete opposite of a proper Eden Omega. His Mother saw her son as a dishonor on their family and their Kingdom. Castiel, however, loved his brother, and he would refuse to accept this mating unless Gabriel could be mated with Prince Samuel too, so that Gabriel would have a way out of this place. Lawrence, after all, were renowned for their love and acceptance of Omega’s, who were treated nothing but equally. 

Despite everything though, whether either brother wanted it or not, they would both be mating with the Princes of Lawrence.

When Castiel got the news that Gabriel would now be mating with Prince Sam, he readily, if begrudgingly, accepted his own arranged mating to Prince Dean.

It was a few days later that they made the journey from Eden to Lawrence. News seemed to have spread through the kingdom of Eden, and there was a real buzz about the place as they gathered who and what they would need for their travels.

Castiel rode on horseback, flanked by men on either side of him also on horseback. His Mother and brother rode behind them in a horse drawn carriage which was surrounded by only their best guards and warriors for protection.

Travelling to Lawrence by horse was a strenuous task. Not knowing their way towards the castle was another.

It was as they were travelling along a large path through the forest that Castiel noticed a hunter, a little way off between the trees. He signalled to his men to halt and wait, the guards and the carriage also coming to a stop and waiting for their future King.

Castiel slid off his own horse and approached the hunter quietly. It probably wasn’t the best idea to do so.

“Excuse me; do you know how to reach the Winchester castle?” Castiel asked loudly, announcing his presence.

The hunter jumped out of his skin, spinning round and pointing his bow at Castiel. The hunter was wearing a loose-fitting cloak, which Castiel found a little strange, but the colour of the clock matched the colour of the forest, so he assumed the hunter was using it to hide from his prey.

“You son of a bitch!” The hunter sneered. “Didn’t they teach you never to sneak up on a hunter unless you want to die a painful death?! You’re damn lucky I have fast reflexes!”

The Prince narrowed his eyes at the tone the hunter was using. Perhaps they weren’t in Eden, and Lawrence had different rules than his own kingdom, but he knew it was still polite to address the royals with respect.

Perhaps the hunter just didn’t know who he was.

“My apologies for startling you.”

The hunted lowered his bow and arrow and waved dismissively as he started putting the weapon away.

“Naturally,” The hunter spoke sarcastically. The Prince looked at him confused, causing the hunter to wave dismissively again. “Never mind, then. What brings you to Lawrence.”

Castiel relaxed slightly again. They were starting to get somewhere, it appeared.

“We have business to attend to, with you King,” Castiel informed him, nodding to his men, and the carriage behind him.

The hunter groaned, and Castiel could only guess that the hunter was rolling his eyes. He couldn’t be certain, because he was still wearing the damned hood.

“Do you happen to be Prince Castiel from Eden?” The hunter asked.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. So, the hunter did know who he was. “Why does my title matter?”

“It doesn’t,” The hunter shrugged absently. “But knowing who you are means that I can’t point you in the wrong direction, or my Dad would kill me.”

Castiel nodded. It seemed a bit extreme, but at least the hunters Father seemed to understand that royals deserved respect.

“Can you point us in the  _ right _ direction then?”

“Course,” The hunter nodded. He patted his black mare who was stood strongly beside her master. “Just follow me an’ Baby here and we’ll get you there in a flash.”

The hunter hopped onto his horse, and Castiel hurried back to his own. He gave the signal himself and his men followed the hunter and his mare through the twists and turns of the forest, towards the castle. It wasn’t long before the magnificent building came into view.

The Prince had attempted to make small talk with the hunter, to try and gage Lawrence’s reaction to the mating of their Prince, but the hunter was giving nothing away. He barely spoke and answered Castiel’s questions, and it wasn’t long before the Prince gave up even trying.

Once they were through the castle’s gates, the hunter led them through to the stables, explaining that their horses would receive nothing but the best care while they were here. He then dismounted his own horse and passed her off to a stable maid who took the mare confidently with a small bow of her head before leading the horse away.

“This is where I leave you,” The hunter explained as he turned around. Castiel hopped off his own horse just as quickly, hurrying after the hunter, needing his help to find the way into the castle.

The hunter was looking around and when he found what he was looking for, a man wearing the Lawrence guard uniform, headed in that direction. Castiel was quick on his heel.

“Hiya Benny,” The hunter greeted the guard. “I lost our bet.”

“How in the world did you manage that?” The guard, Benny scoffed in disbelief.

“This one,” The hunter pointed behind him, not even turning around, sensing the Prince behind him. “Sneaked up on me and I missed the fucking shot.”

“Figures,” Benny chuckled, crossing his arms as he looked over the hunter’s shoulder. “And who’s he?”

“A royal douchebag.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the comment but said nothing. The guard shook his head.

“So, he’s here for the king I take it,” Benny asked the hunter. The hunter nodded once, then moved off to the side, waving his hand towards Castiel as if to say  _ ‘he’s-all-yours’ _ . Benny bowed slightly, politely and Castiel nodded. “If you follow me, I’ll take you to see King John.”

“Thank you,” Castiel nodded again. He signalled behind him for Naomi and Gabriel to follow, and soon the three royals of Eden were following Benny into the castle. They left the hunter behind, but Castiel didn’t even spare a second thought to him.

When they reached the Kings study, Benny nodded and awaited permission before entering. Benny led them into the smart, old-fashioned, yet stylish office space. Benny introduced them all professionally, and the royals shared formal greetings.

Once the three royals of Eden were seated and had beverages, King John turned to Benny.

“Can you find Dean and Sam for me please, Benny? Tell them that I would like a word with them both.”

“I’m going to risk an early death here, boss, aren’t I?” Benny asked lightly. No one missed the raise of Queen Naomi’s eyes at how informal the King and his guard were, but thankfully she didn’t say anything.

“Knowing Dean, yeah,” The King nodded smirking. “Just tread carefully with him.”

Benny bowed once more and left the room.

John turned back to the three royals of Eden in the room. Naomi was sat in the middle, closest to the big, large desk. John pulled open a locked draw and placed a heavy document on the table. When John spoke, he addressed Queen Naomi.

“The peace agreement is clear, as you know,” He started. “Alpha Prince Castiel Novak of Eden will me mating with Omega Prince Dean Winchester of Lawrence. And Alpha Prince Samuel Winchester of Lawrence will be mating with Omega Prince Gabriel Novak of Eden. With the Omega Princes moving to live in their respective Alpha’s kingdoms.”

There was nothing but silence. Castiel didn’t fail to notice Gabriel fidgeting slightly and was thankful that his mother said nothing for the moment. She was completely focused on King John. The King turned the page of the document and carried on.

“With this agreement, our kingdoms will join together in unity, to ensure peace and safety to both kingdoms. We will be allying together against any, and all forces that may try and disturb our peace,” There was a pause, as everyone knew that what the treaty was mentioning there, was the Demonic Republic. “Whilst we are fortified together, our kingdoms may lean upon one another for support and guidance when needed and envision to have our strongest areas complimenting your weakest areas, and vice versa.”

John looked around as he finished summarising the treaty.

“Are we in agreement, Queen Naomi?”

Naomi smiled wide and nodded.

“We are, King John.”

“There area few things that could break this agreement, as you are aware,” John continued. He spoke confidently, but there was still a slight waver to his voice that wasn’t there before. The decision though, was ultimately Castiel’s; and he wanted what was best for Gabriel at this present time, so he was agreeing to this, whatever. “One of them being that Prince Gabriel would marry Prince Samuel. The other is a must on our part; and has been discussed with you throughout this process. No one from your kingdom is to touch, nor take, Dean’s mask. As soon as someone dares, the agreement is off.”

Naomi nodded, but she sat forward slightly. This time her lips were pressed together slightly. Castiel knew his mother; she didn’t like a secret; especially a family one.

“And just why does he wear a mask?” Naomi asked. By the sound of it, it wasn’t the first time that she had asked this question.

Before King John could reply, the doors of the study flew open with a crash and a hooded figure flared into the room abruptly. Castiel recognised him as the hunter, but things were starting to fall into place suddenly. He was followed by a young man, who couldn’t be any older than 18.

“What the fuck did I do now?” The ‘hunter’ snapped, storming over to his father’s desk and ignoring the three other people in the room.

“Dean. Calm down; you’re not in trouble,” King John soothed, calmly. “I just wanted you to sign the treaty, and to meet your mate.”

The penny dropped and Castiel realised that this was no hunter. The man that he had seen hunting in the forest had in fact been Prince Dean, his intended mate. His inner Alpha bristled at how strong his Omega was, hunting for his own. But then he remembered how the Prince hadn’t had a scent, and he felt his Alpha riling slightly.

“You mean, me an’ Sammy are signing our lives away,” Dean muttered, flinging himself down in his father’s chair. John didn’t looked shocked, but Naomi’s tight cough proved that she didn’t agree with such behaviour; Castiel was unfortunately going to have to make some changes.

“Please not now, Dean, okay?” John sighed, looking at his eldest. Dean buffed, but didn’t comment.

Prince Samuel, because that’s the only other person this kid could be, came and stood proud and strong, like an Alpha beside the desk.

“Dean, please take off your cape, and the blockers.”

There was a mumble, but Dean reached up and slowly slid the cape off. Underneath, Dean wore a mask. It was beautiful; a stunning black and gold that covered his forehead, cheeks and nose, leaving his mouth free. Castiel could make out forest green eyes, piercing but warm, hiding behind the eye-holes in the mask.

Dean then pulled a wipe from nowhere and started cleaning the scent glands around his neck. And suddenly, the strongest scent Castiel had ever had the pleasure of scenting was washing over him in waves. It was like raspberry and mango, and it made Castiel a little weak with the sudden lust coursing through his body.

“Now that’s done,” John smiled. “Introductions. Samuel,” He addressed the youngest boy, who had long hair. He wasn’t wearing a mask and he looked beautiful, even in his young age. “This is Omega Prince Gabriel; your mate.”

Prince Samuel bowed low to Gabriel and offered him a shy smile. Castiel knew straight away that he had made the right decision. And by the look of Gabriel’s pink cheeks, his younger brother liked Sam too.

“Dean,” John turned back to his eldest. “This is Alpha Prince Castiel of Eden. He will be your mate, and your King.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Dean rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. “Just hand me a pen; let’s get this over with. I’ve still gotta kill Benny.”

Castiel watched in amazement as John said nothing to rival his Omega son, or try to put him back in his place. Dean appeared strong and independent, stubborn and opinionated; that stuff wasn’t going to pass in Eden. In Eden, Dean would be taught that Omega’s are seen and not heard unless spoken to. He was going to have quite the shock.

John passed the Omega Prince a pen, and watched as his son elegantly signed his name on the parchment at the bottom of the document. Once that was done, he spun the paper around and slid it across the table for Castiel to sign.

Castiel’s signature joined Dean’s. Next it was Sam and Gabe’s turn to sign, and then as the current King of Lawrence and the current Queen of Eden, the two parents signed as well to give their permission of this treaty.

When all the signatures were done, John closed the document back up again.

“Well, what now?!” Dean demanded to know, clearly finding the whole thing anti-climatic, just like Castiel.

“Well, you won’t be needed for now. Sam, why don’t you show Gabriel your wing of the castle; show him where he will be living now?”

Sam nodded readily, holding his hand out for the Omega Prince of Eden to take. Gabriel went willingly, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile after them.

“Dean, I think you should take Castiel to your wing of the castle too. Perhaps he can help you pack a few things you may need, or may be allowed to take with you.”

Dean sighed dramatically but stood up.

“If he gets murdered along the way, it ain’t my fault,” Dean declared. Castiel’s eyes grew wide, watching the Omega approach his chair. He lifted an eyebrow. “You coming?”

Castiel eagerly followed him from the office; Dean’s scent was so enticing that he just wanted more and more of it. He also, however, knew that he was going to have to show Dean what was expected of him, and what he could expect from Castiel from the get-go, otherwise there would be confusion later on down the line when the Omega got settled.

“You should show me some respect,  _ Omega _ ,” Castiel hissed for good measure. “Soon, I will be your Alpha.”

Dean stopped and turned to Castiel. One of his eyes turning from a beautiful forest green to a bright lavender. both eyes suddenly filled with fury, a look he was not well versed with on an Omega.

“Let me tell you something,  _ Alpha _ ,” Dean spat, poking Cas’ chest with each word. “Respect is earned, not granted. You may become my mate tomorrow but I will, in no way, be submitting to you. I am not a little submissive bitch, like your people seem to think Omega’s are.”

Dean swayed on his heal as he turned away from the stunned Alpha. No one, let alone an Omega someone, had stood up to him like that.

“Now since this discussion is over, are you coming or not?”


	3. Chapter 3

Upon a vast and difficult discussion at dinner that night, it was decided that both weddings would be performed in the Lawrence Kingdom under the kingdom’s traditions, a mere four days away. Dean was very grateful for this, as it meant that he could spend more precious days in his Kingdom before being shipped away to Eden, and to a life that he did not want.

Queen Naomi was more than happy for both ceremonies to take place in Lawrence, as long as Castiel and Dean took part in their own traditions in Eden, upon returning ‘home’. One of which, was a public claiming. Dean was all for prolonging the mating bite that he inevitably had to share with Castiel – but he did  _ not _ want it done in public. He had thrown a fit and stormed from the dining table when it had been mentioned over desert.

Castiel lets his cutlery clatter to his plate and pushed himself away from the table, with the intention of following his intended. He ignored the way his mother called after him, knowing that she was calling for him to put Dean in his place, but that wasn’t the reason Castiel was trying to keep up with the errant Omega. He hoped to try and calm Dean and reassure him that a public claiming wasn’t actually as bad as his mother had made it sound.

Dean, however, moved fast and Castiel was almost left behind. He managed to catch up to him eventually, calling out his name just as Dean reached his bedroom. The Omega turned around so fast, a look of thunder on his face. Castiel was amazed that he wasn’t already 6 foot under – the saying  _ ‘if looks could kill _ ’ had never been more applicable. Castiel got closer just in time to see one of Dean’s eyes flash bright lavender, just as it had done only a few hours ago. The Omega’s scent was now soured and curdled with the overpowering stench of anger, frustration and disgust; it almost made Castiel want to gag.

“I showed you the guest rooms earlier; claim one of them as your own. You are  _ not _ sleeping with me!”

Castiel was taken aback for a moment from the harsh tone of the Omega. He quickly regained his composure.

“Of course, I won’t be  _ sleeping _ with you,” Castiel denied. He knew that Dean literally meant sharing a bed, but he himself referred to their mating; their coupling. “That’s for our wedding night.”

Dean seethed, stepping right up into the Alpha’s space. When he spoke, he growled low in his throat.

“If you come anywhere near me with your knot, you son-of-a-bitch, I will cut it off with a blunt knife and choke you on it!”

Castiel’s eyes went wide at the threat; he had no doubt that the Omega meant every word. Before Castiel could even think about what he wanted to reply with, Dean spun on his heel and disappeared into his bedroom. The large, heavy wooden door sounded deafening as it slammed shut and shook the surrounding walls.

Castiel didn’t see Dean again until lunch time the following day. It was an easy lunch of grilled chicken with rice and salad. Naomi had been unable to make lunch that day, as she had been busy making appearances around Lawrence.

There was a lot of small talk during lunch from everyone except Dean. Castiel got the feeling that Dean had been dragged down to lunch.

Gabriel looked very happy though, Castiel noted as he observed his brother with Samuel. The two were sat close, chattering quietly to each other under their breathes, their conversation was one they obviously didn’t want to share – but they both looked content and relaxed and the more Castiel watched them the more he could see how perfectly they fit together. At least something was working out with his agreement.

Once their empty plates had been cleared from the table, King John started talking about the weddings and going over a few of the basic plans that the royal planners had come up with so far; he wanted the two couple’s input, but Dean still said nothing. King John then moved on to explaining the traditions Lawrence had in regard to marriage and mating, when Dean interrupted him. The King didn’t seem to mind, only smiling slightly at Dean’s words.

“It would be best if we discuss the Sarlien ceremony first, don’t you think Father?” He asked, turning his head towards the end of the table, where his father was sat.

“Ah yes,” John beamed at the reminder of this particular ceremony. He held his hands up kindly, in invitation for Dean to continue.

“Well, to begin with we need to decide whether there will be a Sarlien ceremony – I mean,” Dean promptly turned to face Sam and Gabriel who were seated in front of him. “Sammy, Gabriel – would you like to have a Sarlien ceremony?”

Castiel was intrigued; Eden did not have a Sarlien ceremony, nor had he ever heard of it, so he had no idea what it entailed, or why they might partake in it. But with the way Dean spoke it sounded special, and almost intimate; it sounded like something Dean wanted.

Sam turned to look down at Gabriel, a soft smile brushing over his face as he took in his fiancé’s features.

“What do you think?” Sam asked kindly, sounding like he was generally interested in what Gabe wanted. Castiel was pleasantly surprised, but it made him ever more pleased that he had thought to include Gabriel in this contract.

Gabriel didn’t take his eyes from Sam’s, smiling back at the gigantic, soft Alpha.

“If I may, what exactly is a Sarlien ceremony?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh,” Sam sounded surprised by that question, and was clearly taken aback. He had suspected that it was something everyone knew about even if they didn’t partake in it – a lot of marriages and mate-ships in Lawrence took part in a Sarlien ceremony.

Sam opened his mouth to try and explain it, but he just couldn’t seem to find the words. He looked over to his brother for help; Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“ _ Bitch _ ,” Dean grumbled under his breath a second later, before taking a deep breath and launching into his explanation.

“Okay. So, there are other links besides a Sarlien link. But a Sarlien link can only be performed on mated couples and is the only link that is a ceremony in its own right. The other links are simpler. For example, me and Sammy share a Hermano link; its popular among siblings and means we can talk telepathically. Whereas I share a Praesidio link with Benny, one of my closest men; it means we can talk and detect each other, making it easier to complete missions more successfully,” Dean took a moment to pause and to check that Gabriel was still keeping up. 

“A Sarlien ceremony is kind of like a bonding ceremony. Except, rather than joining the bodies, it joins the souls of you and your  _ mate _ . You will develop a link with your mate that will not only let you feel each other’s wants and emotions, but also detects each other’s presence. You can also develop a telepathic link and sometimes, mates who share a strong Sarlien connection may even be able to see from the other’s eyes at times.”

When Dean had given his description of a Sarlien ceremony, Sam gave Gabriel a moment to process it all.

“Wait, telepathically?” Gabriel blurted out, in a tone that his mother would only describe as disrespectful and rude coming from an Omega, but he got no response from the Lawrence Royals. “Does that mean you’ll be able to hear my thoughts?

“Of course not,” Sam shook his head. “That’s a bit too personal even for my liking – not that I’d ever keep secrets from you.”

The promise that left Sam’s lips had Gabriel melting as if the Alpha had just kissed him over the sweet spot on the back of his neck.

“So, what do you say?” He asked the smaller Omega softly, intertwining their fingers together. “Would you do me the honour of having a Sarlien bond with me?”

“Of course,” Gabriel shushed not taking his eyes from Sam’s.

Castiel caught the eye-roll and fake gagging from Dean out of the corner of his eye, but it was clear that he was happy for his brother too.

“Dean,” Sam beamed after pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. Dean hurried to get his fake disgust under control, unable to hide the mischievous smirk from his face as he fixed his focus back on his younger brother. “Would you please perform the ceremony for us?”

“It would be an honour,” Dean replied, quite chuffed that Sam had asked him, and not one of the many royal officials. “I mean, I’ll have to prepare a few things, but that’s easy enough. Thank you for letting me do this for you Sammy. And Gabe, of course.”

The two Omega’s shared a small smile with each other and Castiel pursed his lips. It seemed like his mate was getting along better with his brother than with him. Wouldn’t his mother love to know that!

“And what about yourself and Castiel, Dean?”

Castiel perked up at the sound of his name, turning to look at John at the same time the eldest Winchester son did.

“What about us?” Dean grunted.

“Will you have a Sarlien ceremony?”

“Ugh – absolutely not!” Dean balked, his head shaking back and forth at the idea. “Why would you even ask?”

At the rude, and negative answer the Omega gave, especially after the way he had spoke about it when explaining it to Gabriel, Castiel spoke up quickly.

“Why not?” He questioned. “If our brothers will have one, why should we be excluded from it?”

Dean spun on his seat so that his whole body was facing Castiel. It was the first time the Omega had looked upon him since last night. He narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, his scent turning acidic.

“Well  _ darling _ , you see, I do not trust you at all. So therefore, I do not give you permission to be in my head. Also, the Sarlien ceremony can only be conducted if both sides give their consent; it  _ cannot  _ be forced. And as you can probably guess I do not give my consent. I will only have a Sarlien bond with you if, and  _ only _ if, I trust you completely with my life – among other things. This way, if this  _ marriage _ doesn’t work, I can break my mating bond with you as easy as if I was breaking a stick. Any questions?” He gritted his teeth and raised his eyebrows to empathize his words.

Castiel snarled, but otherwise kept quiet, not wanting to create a commotion.

Dean went suddenly tense, but Castiel knew that it wasn’t from his own growling. Dean was clearly not an Omega intimidated by his peers. He pushed away from the table and stormed from the room without looking back.

The abrupt exit of the Omega left Castiel open mouthed in his wake. He hadn’t even been dismissed by his father, let alone his future mate. Queen Naomi would be outraged if she had been present at lunch; the Omega’s behaviour was certainly not going to last in Eden if Queen Naomi had anything to do with it… and Castiel knew that she would.

“He’s always like that. I imagine Benny has called him through their link,” King John supplied for him casually, with not a tone of worry to his voice. “I would get used to it if I were you.”

Castiel hummed, unsure of what to reply with. All he could think about was the differences between Dean and the Omega’s in Eden – it didn’t matter that Dean was a royal Omega, or that he would be beside Castiel when Castiel became King; Dean would be the role model of all the Eden Omega’s, and he was far from perfect by Eden’s standards. Castiel didn’t want to worry the King of Lawrence with the knowledge of what was awaiting his eldest son in Eden.

“Dean is very headstrong and stubborn,” The King explained, getting comfortably in his chair at the table and reaching forward for his goblet of wine.

Castiel still did not say anything. He kept his lips tightly pressed together, knowing that he probably looked a lot like his mother right now. He didn’t know what to say to the man in front of him; Did King John know what he had signed his son up to?

“I’m not going to lie, I’ve always had a soft spot for him,” The King chuckled. “He’s managed to get away with blue murder under my watch, especially after his mother died.”

Castiel watched the small, sad smile flicker across the King’s face at the mention of his late mate.

“My condolences,” Castiel hushed, his tone full of respect. He was not taunting, and his heart felt a small tug on it at the thought of losing his own mate, like the King sat before him had. The death of a mate was enough to cause a spiralling case of depression, let alone with a true-mate. Castiel had the upmost respect for King John for carrying on like he had and not letting himself get drowned with guilt and mourning.

“It was a long time ago,” John dismissed sadly. “But I know I’ve done right by my sons. Mary would be proud of the men her sons have grown into. Especially Dean. She doted on him like I’ve never seen before.”

There was a long pause before John continued.

“Dean didn’t take her passing very well. Dean worshiped her; she taught him almost everything he knows. She taught him that being an Omega is nothing to be ashamed of, and instead something he should embrace and be proud of.”

“Then why does he wear the mask?” Castiel asked conversationally. It wasn’t a ploy to get information, it was just a genuine, innocent question that suddenly flooded his mind with that information. “Why does he cover his scent with the blockers?”

“It’s not my place to say Castiel”, John shook his head sombrely. “When, and  _ if _ Dean’s ready, he’ll tell you.”

On the opposite side of the table, Sam scoffed.

“That’s a big if, Dad,” He snorted, voicing his thoughts. “We both know how Dean is. I bet he’ll try to murder Castiel in the first week of their marriage, no offense dude,” He added with a chuckle in Castiel’s direction. “Either that or he’ll go hunting and we both know what happens if Dean loses control when he’s in hunting mode.”

King John winced at his youngest son and looked at Castiel.

“Good luck and tread very carefully with Dean,” The King began. His tone was more serious than Castiel had heard it since arriving in Lawrence yesterday. 

“He’s not like any Omega you have ever seen. He has the body strength and fury of a dragon, the mind of an army captain and the loyalty of a soldier. He doesn’t submit to anyone, not me and he certainly won’t submit to you. The only person that he has ever willingly submitted to was Benny. I don't know what exactly transpired between the two but one day Dean was on a mission and next thing we knew he came back bloodied and injured leaning heavily on an unknown alpha and placing an enormous amount of trust in him. For those who know him, Dean would never do anything of the sort. At first, we all thought that he had found his true mate but it was later dismissed, he never really did tell us what happened that day. Only he and Benny know. They formed some sort of bond since that day, not like lovers and not like brothers. I don't know how or what happened but one thing is certain, Benny is the only one in a long time that has seen Dean's face without his mask on and is the only person, besides me and Sam, who knows how he looks. Dean; that boy is a mystery wrapped in an enigma, the only one to crack it until now has been Benny. You should never underestimate him or question his decisions, at least if you value your life that is.”

The look of horror must have been painted on his face. John hurried to carry on.

“But to have Dean on your side is an asset. It takes a lot to learn how to handle and treat Dean and it takes a hell of lot to gain his trust and love. I have no doubt that you will be able to do that Castiel. And when you do, Dean will protect you with his life I’m sure of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially back with another chapter and I'll be writing more to make up for the delay and impromptu hiatus that I had but with handling school and doctor appointments plus physiotherapy for my hand it was a little hard to update this sooner, I'm terribly sorry for the delay and now that I finally have some free time I'll do my best to update regularly, it may not happen very regularly because i'm in 12th grade and I have to think about college and see if I can go to the one I want but alas that's a problem for four months later me not present me. I made a discord server (after learning how that shit's done) so everyone who reads my works can trade theories or thoughts and as a way for to speak directly to y'all and not have to do that through comments, this way is easier to know when a chapter will be posted and y'all won't have to check your e-mail (if you subscribed a fic of mine or bookmarked it) all the time, and it's also a way for me to get more feedback from you. i'll leave the link below.

 [discord chat link](https://discord.gg/WpsQSbU)

 

 

 

 

planning a Sarlien ceremony was easier then Castiel thought, apparently the ceremony was the simplest thing ever but since it was his soon-to-be mate the one to perform it, the ceremony took at least two days to be arranged.  

 

it took two days for the ceremony to be prepared but Castiel learned a lot during those two days, although his relationship with Dean had started terribly they had come to a sort of a compromise, they no longer butted heads at every given moment, instead simply ignoring one another.

 

he learned some new things about the omega in their short time together, turned out that Dean's magic was stronger than his brother's and they used it for different purposes and didn't envy each other's magic prowess, simply taking joy in a little bit of friendly competition and rivalry from time to time.

 

Sam and Gabriel's ceremony came quickly and Castiel silently found himself wishing Dean would have one with him, the setting and ceremony were simply dashing.

 

the ceremony was performed on the dance hall of the castle, the room was decorated with a lot of different colors that somewhat blended well together and even with a lot of people crowding the hall it went without a hitch.

 

the ceremony in itself seemed simply so far, it looked very similar to a normal wedding except for the clothes his brother and brother-in-law were using.

 

Gabriel was dressed in a red-toned burgundy purple tunic accentuating his bright colored amber eyes, finishing the look with some dark pants and a gold circlet placed gently on his head.

 

Sam on the other side was dressed in a tight pearl tunic and some teal pants making his muscles stand almost on display, the alpha had a simple gold crown completing the simple yet polished look, they were both very beautiful at the moment.

 

but by far, the most beautiful thing Castiel found that day and during that ceremony was Dean himself, although he still had a mask - at least this time it wasn't the normal black one but a more simple silver one - obscuring his face he looked heavenly, the omega was dressed in a beautiful lavender tunic - making his eyes pop-up and look even greener - it was accentuated by a crystal white cape that when it caught the light it shined slightly, making the omega seem to glow, to finish his outfit was a simple but yet intricated black circlet with a blue diamond placed on his head, in other words, he looked indescribable, simply perfect.

 

the ceremony passed quickly, surprising the alpha at how much thought and work Dean put to make it perfect for his younger brother, the alpha reminded himself to thank the omega for making something so special for Gabriel.

 

after the ceremony was finally completed and the pair got used to their new bond and link, Castiel soon found himself twirling Dean around the ballroom, both of them laughing softly, cheeks tinted in a pink hue.

 

how had it started? it was simple, it had started with Naomi pushing them to dance together and ended with Cas admitting quietly to Dean that he didn't know how to dance to them laughing and joking around, momentarily forgetting their apparent animosity and getting lost in one another.

 

 

 

two days after Gabriel's Sarlien ceremony it was time for Dean and Castiel's wedding, coupled with a public claiming.

 

at first, Naomi had insisted they have a second wedding in Eden but, after receiving a letter stating that they had been attacked recently she decided that they should simply have the wedding in Lawrence with some of Eden's traditions, such as the public claiming thing, stating that Castiel would not have time for such things as soon as they returned due to having to plan for a war.

 

Dean was dreading this day for a while but as soon as it had crept on him and he found himself nervous - as funny as it may seem at the time due to the fact that nervousness and Dean don't go together - but alas, he had a wedding to attend and a man to marry, oh the joy.

 

he was rudely awakened by Charlie and forced inside a tub filled with warm water, having to scrub himself thoroughly clean, almost making his skin raw.

 

after his bath - if he could call it that - he walked in front of the full-length mirror inside his room, picking up his clothes and dressed quietly.

 

the outfit he was going to wear was similar to the one he wore for his brother's ceremony, he was dressed in a shoulder-less deep wine red colored tunic paired with some white tight leggings and cream colored sandals. he traded his usual black mask for an intricate white one, paired with a black circlet with little red diamonds embedded in it, the outfit made his eyes more pronounced and made it seem as if the were a shade darker.

 

to top it all off he placed a black cape on his shoulders, covering them for his comfort and protection.

 

after getting dressed he styled his hair a little and left the room, Benny - being the one he trusted the most - escorted him to the place where the omega would be married.

 

they walked in companionable silence, not even voicing their thought to one another, Dean already knew it would be pointless and knowing Benny, the burly alpha would respect his privacy.

 

Dean talked to his father the day before, making sure that everything he would need for his new life in Eden was packed and secured, he would be traveling with Benny and Charlie as his trusted guards and protectors, the alpha and omega were the only ones aside from his family that had seen Dean without his mask and knew the reason behind such a thing - that in itself was the highest trust someone could accomplish, Dean was very private about said subject and to have someone not blood-related knowing something like that was the epitome of trust Dean could place on a person - he also made sure to have Benny take care of his armor, bow, and sword, just to make sure they would be transported to Eden and not "accidentally" forgotten. He needed means of protection that only those objects could offer, he also knew that Naomi as some people would try to make him submit and try to "mold" him to be the perfect omega they thought was what an omega should be, so he needed everything he could to put his plan in motion and change the way his gender was seen in Eden.

 

instead of riding the carriage with Naomi he would ride in chevy, no way was he separating himself from his horse, she was a wild horse trough and trough and she only ever let Dean ride her, of course, Benny and Charlie would ride next to him in his respective worse.

 

"Did you take the box? the black one?" He asked, Before taking his father's hand.

 

Benny nodded silently and made his way to his seat after.

 

John turned to Dean and whispered, "are you ready?" he asked.

 

"as ready as I'll ever be" as the answer he got.

 

John nodded and they made their way to the altar silently, upon reaching it John offered Dean's hand to Castiel.

 

"You hurt him, it's not me you'll have to answer to, it'll be Amora if you're lucky, if not it'll be him" John whispered darkly.

 

Dean giggled silently at his father's choice of words, knowing what she would do if something were to happen to her little angel.

 

Castiel nodded, a little confused and curious to know who Amora was, not meeting anyone with such a peculiar name during his time here.

 

John then walked to his seat and the priest began the ceremony.

 

more sooner than the omega thought it was time for Castiel to claim him, marking him as his, the Omega was a little nervous but held on.

 

Castiel placed himself behind the Omega and carefully took out his cape, handling it to his brother.

 

he gently wrapped his arms around Dean from under the omega's own, the alpha unconsciously released some pheromones, making Dean relax in his hold.

 

Castiel placed gentle licks and kisses on the juncture of Dean's neck, right on his scent gland, making the omega almost slip a moan at the strange feeling.

 

Dean's knees were becoming weak, making him place some of his weight on Castiel, the alpha was very close and - as Dean will regret thinking later when he's not slightly drunk of pheromones and has a clear head - he smelled really good, the omega didn't notice before but his scent his very pleasing, making Dean blush.

 

having someone kiss and lick his scent gland was strange, he couldn't exactly say what he was feeling but somehow he didn't mind the alpha's ministrations - okay, he'll definitely regret it later, Dean's not sure but he's fifty percent sure Benny accidentally heard his thoughts, heaven's he wishes that's not the truth lest he be embarrassed - Castiel tightened his hold on Dean, his kisses grew in intensity, now the alpha was nipping the gland with his teeth, gnarling gently on it.

 

heaven's, Dean was growing wet from the treatment, supplicating wordlessly that Castiel couldn't detect how he affected the omega.

 

but alas, luck was not on his side, after feeling rather than seeing the alpha's smile against his gland - the omega felt a sharp but brief pain on the section where the neck meets the shoulder, being quickly replaced but undenied pleasure, letting a quiet but yet loud enough for Castiel to hear moan slash whimper.

 

He was, in the most undeniable and somehow - he's really going to regret thinking about it - pleasurable way claimed by Castiel, linking their bodies to each other in every single way possible excluding their souls.

 

the last words that plage  Dean before collapsing from the sheer intensity of his mating is how somehow they will change the world both live in, for greater or for worse he doesn't comprehend, but by heaven's he'll find out, even if it costs him greatly in accomplishing it.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to have at least three more chapters updated by yesterday but couldn't, it's not for not wanting but because it was impossible. my teachers decided that this week we should have to do a lot of works, I was swamped with homework and other things, I had to do a history presentation about the cold war (and just bcz I loved that subject didn't mean I liked doing the work, expecially because the others in my group were lazy) then I had to do a teston excel for programing ( I don't know if this type of class exists in another country but it exists in mine, with another name of course) I was already pissed about all the work I had to do but the cherry on top of the cake was my English teacher telling us to read a text on tuesday for the read aloud day, and me, being the petty bitch I am decided to pull a fast one on her and write a text to present to the class instead of just getting one from the internet, so most of my time ( that was left) was spent writing a 2k story, that's the reason I didn't write and post the chapters.

 

 

 

 

 

having Dean collapse in his arms was something Castiel though unreal but it did happen, he didn't know what to do now, he gently cradled the omega in his arms and hoisted him up.

 

he turned to King John and was dumbfounded with the look on his face, the older Alpha's face was slack in bewilderment and confusion, an array of emotions flashed in his eyes- happiness, sorrow, and even melancholia.

 

Castiel couldn't fathom what was happening, but he had some suspicion that his mate's father knew what happened if the look he had was any understanding.

 

John's face slacked to a neutral emotion and his eyes shifted, no longer showing the war of emotions present, as if they weren't there, to begin with.

 

he approached Castiel and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes softening.

 

"things like this happen sometimes, Dean was probably exhausted and that was the reason he fainted, don't worry too much," he smiled and reached for the Omega," I'll take it from here and have Jody take a look at him, you should go and enjoy the banquet, don't forget to rest up, tomorrow's journey will be long." John said, extricating his son from his mate's arms and carrying him gently.

 

absently Castiel nodded and made his way out of the room towards the one mentioned by his new father-in-law, almost failing to see Sam running towards his father looking shocked, he did a double-take, something was missing- but what exactly it was he didn't know

  
  


 

 

 

John paced the room they were in now, thinking deeply while Sam and Jody checked Dean out.

 

"I thought it was a myth, are you sure about this?" Jody asked softly, trying to understand the situation at hand.

 

John seized his pacing and turned to the beta stationed at his son's bedside.

 

"I wish I was but it did happen, the same thing happened with me and Mary, although not in public, I'm sure." he deflated a little, shoulders dropping.

Jody rose from her seat and apprehensively reached towards her king, softly cradling his hands with her smaller ones.

 

"Maybe it won't be so bad, it worked out for you and Mary didn't it?" she asked, looking up at his eyes.

 

"it's not the same, Dean isn't like Mary and Castiel isn't like me, we don't know what will happen."

 

"exactly, you're not the same, but we both know how stubborn your son is," she chuckled softly, " it will be okay," her hands tightened the embrace, " they will be okay," she said firmly.

 

"we don't know that, but Dean isn't like us, he's different" he casted a resigned and sorrowful look towards his son, " that's what I'm afraid of, we don't know much about it and we don't know how much is different."

 

the woman nodded, "maybe that's what we'll find out."

  


 

 

 

 

meanwhile, Dean was having the strangest dream, unaware of the internal conflict his father was having.

 

he found himself roaming absently in a forest, probably lost due to his tendency of letting his mind wander.

 

the trees looked similar to the ones he encountered in purgatory, just thinking about that place made him shiver, he prayed to the heaven's or anyone out there to never have to step another foot in that place.

 

the grass on the floor was a shade of green mixed with grey, not like the one in purgatory but similar to it, he walked around trying to figure out where to go.

 

that's when he heard it, that voice, something he hasn't heard since her death.

 

"My son, you've grown up, it's nice to see you again," it said, the timber was a little deeper and the speech wrong but Dean could feel it reverberate inside his heart.

 

he turned towards the voice and gasped at what he saw.

 

there, in front of him was his mother, dressed in a white dress, hair shorter than he remembered.

 

"mom?!" he quivered, hands shaking and knees trembling.

the figure- his mother-  smiled, opening her arms, signaling for Dean to come to her.

without another thought he ran and crashed into the woman's arms, wrapping them around

her and placing his nose on her scent gland, taking in her familiar and relaxing scent.

 

"I missed you, so much." he sobbed.

 

"as did I." she said, shushing her son's cries.

 

he seized his sobs and looked around.

 

"where am I, what is this place?" he asked, looking up at her.

 

"this is limbo, not really heaven nor hell, this is the in-between, the place where troubled souls wait for their placement."

 

"what do you mean troubled souls? why am I here? am I dead?". he asked frightfully.

  


"no Dean, you're not Dead and neither am I," she said, " at least not in the normal sense."

 

"what do you mean? I don't understand, we buried your body, how come you're not dead?"

 

"my body is dead but my mind isn't."

 

Dean looked at her carefully, not understanding what she meant in the least.

 

nothing her son's confusion, Mary clarified.

 

"when I died my soul remained on this earth, that's why I'm here, I'm here because I'm not truly dead and yet I'm not truly alive either." she smiled.

 

"does that mean you can come back to us?" he asked.

 

"Unfortunately no, I can't come back from the dead, I can only part to the afterlife after my soul is no longer troubled, which means that you'll see me in your dreams for some time."

 

"really?"

 

she nodded and hugged him tightly to herself.

 

"but you can't, under any circumstance tell your father an brother about this." she said.

 

Dean sobered up and turned to look at her.

 

"why not, they should know, this is important mom, why can't they know?" he asked.

 

"they can't know because they can't possibly fathom something like this, it has to stay a secret, promise me you won't tell them."

 

"but Mom-" she interrupted him.

 

"Promise me!" Mary said seriously, cradling Dean's hands.

 

"I-I I promise." he said, voice cracking.

 

"it will be okay, don't worry, I'll be right here for you."

 

not knowing what to say, Dean just nodded and buried his nose in her neck.

 

"now, you should wake up, they're getting worried." she said, smiling.

 

"what-"

 

before he could finish his sentence his body began to feel heavy.

 

"Mom?!-" he stammered.

 

"go, I'll see you again."

 

he let himself relax, welcoming the heaviness in his bones, waking up moments later.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an exercise, I've been drawing more, to stimulate my hand and help it heal faster. I don't have a drawing tablet but made a refernce image to what Dean would look like as a hunter, the image is what I think he looks like, but in the middle I forgot I was drawing Dean so It looks more like a girl.
> 
> if you want see some more of my art you can check out my tumbrl and instagram, I'll leave the link down below, I draw lots of different things like tattoos, chibi, and fandoms, I've recently been drawing Shiro from Voltron and Midoryia form Boku no hero, I draw a little of everything it being fanart or my creation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel found himself roaming around, where? he didn't know.

  
the alpha looked around but could not see a thing around him, no color, no scenery, he was surrounded by black. 

"Castiel" he heard someone whisper.

the alpha turned around, looking everywhere but couldn't see a thing, "where are you? show yourself."  
he felt something in his cheek, the feeling was weird but seemed like a hand although he couldn't see anyone in front of him. 

the "hand" cradled his cheek like a mother would a child, soft but unyielding.

he felt a breathy whisper in his ear.

"you need to protect him," it said.

Castiel furrowed his brows, "who do I need to protect?" he asked.

"Dean," it whispered again, "when the time comes you'll need to make sure he won't come after me, no matter what he'll say."

"what do you mean, I don't understand?" he asked, confusion embedding itself in his tone of voice, making it raspier but clearer all the same.

the entity- better than calling whatever it was it- released a few short breaths next to his ear, was it laughing?.

"when the time comes all your questions will be answered, Dean will trust you only if you let him in," it said, touching the alpha's heart for emphasis, " you need to let him in, bear your soul to him and he'll bear his own to you."

Castiel shook his head forcefully, thoughts scattering around, " I can't, he doesn't need to know such things, he wouldn't understand. "  he said, body shaking violently.

the entity grabbed his face with both of its hands, " he will, you may not know but you two are more similar than you though, both of you carry a lot of burden inside your hearts and souls, but you'll need each other when the time comes," it said, one hand going up and ruffling the alpha's hair, " and the time will come, be prepared to lose everything that burdens you.  
accept what he'll give you, something big is brewing and you'll need each other if you plan to survive what's to come." 

"why won't you tell me what's to come instead of this nonsense?" he asked, getting irritated.

"I cannot give you the answers you seek, for I don't possess them, I'm simply the messenger," it paused, "but what I can tell you is that you and him are linked in far more depth than what we predicted, and that link is what will possibly save both of you when it comes, but for that to happen you'll have to embrace everything that will happen."

Castiel stared forward, looking at nothing and understanding little of what this entity spoke of.

"I see that you don't understand what I speak of, but fear not child, it will all come clear one day, in the meantime, please take good care of my friend." it leaned closer andplanted a kiss of his cheek, "he will need you when the time comes."

and with that final words, Castiel found himself waking up in the dead of night, sweat sticking his tunic to his chest, thoughts running a mile per hour, confused by what happened.

he quickly discarded his tunic, changing it for a fresh one and rose from his bed, deciding to take a breath of fresh air before resuming his slumber.

he made his way to the window and opened it, stepping outside on the veranda and looking at the nightly scenery in front of him.

the alpha didn't understand the dream he just had, it seemed real and unreal at the same time, but he didn't let it consume his thoughts.  
after a while he made his way inside, closing the window and made his way to the bed, lying down and attempt to sleep some more.

 

 

 

the next day could be considered somber, the sky was grey with not even a single hint of sunlight as if it had hidden in shame.

the people in Lawrence, at least the ones who did not have a pressing job to attend to were graciously and silently helping the soldiers gather everything they would need to make their journey towards Eden in the most peaceful way possible.

while they were doing so, some of the women were gathered around their oldest prince talking softly and in hushed tones about the life among people folk, updating him about what was happening in the city.

Dean was having a pleasant time conversing with them, even laughing about the silly endeavors the children were able to get into.

unfortunately, sooner than later all was ready for the journey, so he had to say his goodbyes and move along.

he left the women and made his way towards Benny and Castiel, who were already perched on top of their horses.

"you ready to book it out of here brother?" Benny asked

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled at the same.

"if I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here"

Benny smirked but otherwise kept quiet, he looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"where's Baby, shouldn't she be here already?" he said, turning his head to the horseless spot on his right.

Dean lifted on finger and waited.

a few seconds later a beautiful back mare showed up, the mare was two times bigger than a normal horse, it's fur was black as a raven.

on closer inspection two black wings could be seen attached to it, Castiel was perplexed-  the first time he saw that horse she wasn't as big and did not have wings.

"she's finally back to normal isn't she?" Benny asked, looking at the mare's wings, shining despite the lack of light.

"yeah, she was getting restless having her wings tucked like that"

Castiel, finally coming back to himself and soothed his expression asked.

"I've never seen a horse like that." he said, amazement mixed in his voice.

to his surprise Dean smiled, the smile was beautiful, and answered him.

"she's not a horse, many mistakes her to be one but she's actually a pegasus, the last of it's kind actually."

"she's a beauty, but how is she so docile, I always heard pegasus were impossible to tame." the alpha said, brows knitting together in bewilderment.

Dean chuckled and patted the horse, before mounting her.

"she's as tame as a wild cougar," he sobered up a little, still retaining a twinkle in his eyes," she's a wild mare but somehow she allows me to mount her and ride her, it's still a mystery as to why."

he approaches the Alpha silently, the only sound coming from the horse's hoofs.

"Now, shall we go, we have a long journey ahead of us and the sun won't be up forever." he pats Castiel in the back gently and gets in position, front of the carriage and in-between Castiel and Benny with Charlie at the laters side.

both Alphas nodded and soon they all began their journey towards Eden.

 

 

 

 

 

[TUMBRL](https://z-a-n-d-r-i-e-l.tumblr.com/)

[INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/_zandriel_/?hl=pt)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

> **_The angel lost her wings,_ **
> 
> **_The demon gave her strings,_ **
> 
> **_For he is a puppet of her whims._ **
> 
> **_She is the master,_ **
> 
> **_He is the slave,_ **
> 
> **_She will cause disaster_ **
> 
> **_And he will misbehave._ **
> 
> **_For she is chaos_ **
> 
> **_And he is Satan._ **
> 
> **_She is the good,_ **
> 
> **_He is the bad,_ **
> 
> **_She is the wielder,_ **
> 
> **_He is the sword,_ **
> 
> **_Their love should not be adored._ **

 

"y'a know, you're not as bad as people seem to think," Dean said, leaning a little in the alpha's shoulder, "I mean, you're still a jackass with a superiority complex but I can understand why you do what you do." he smiled, one of his hands playing with the hem of his cape.

Castiel remained quiet, looking into the night sky, "careful, one would think you're starting to tolerate me, and if I may be bold," he paused, mainly for dramatics than anything else, " care for me even"

Dean laughed, a more playful laugh than the normal sarcastic one that he usually directed to the nobles around the palace, "not a chance in hell" he smirked.

if anyone would come across them in the balcony- they probably wouldn't due to the fact that it was their private quarters and that would be a major invasion of privacy- would think that the alpha and omega may have lost their minds completely, such a sight- huddled together in peace with Dean's favorite cape draped on their shoulders, laughing freely and bickering- had to be a crafty illusion, the mated pair often showed signs of hatred so to see something like this was the equivalent of a miracle.

although such sight was no miracle at all but merely a deep understanding.

it started the night Dean talked about his nightmare- that ended with the kiss between them. Castiel somehow had the ability to receive some of the omega's memories in some sort of dream/ vision, he did not understand what was happening at the time but, apparently, Dean was having the same problem as the alpha.

when they talked about it, at first both thought it was some kind of dream sharing, but after some time they found out it was something deeper, something they could not for some reason understand.

the dreams came and went, one more mysterious than the other, often scattered around and more difficult to grasp their meaning.

after many almost sleepless nights and encounters on the balcony, alpha and omega reached some variety of unconscious agreement, even with discrepancies and arguments between them, this time was sacred.

"who knows," The alpha said, hand cradling Dean's cheek softly, "maybe one day you'll even love me"

his counterpart raised his eyes, looking at Castiel's eyes, a soft lavender color replacing the normal green one- illuminating their faces like a beacon- and smiled, a simple yet carefree smile, "you wish" he said softly, his eyes boring into the alpha's, the gaze one of understanding- and if Castiel dared to dream affection even. "I'd have to make huge changes in this kingdom before thinking such thoughts"

Castiel furrowed his brows, "what's wrong with the kingdom?" he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the alpha in the shoulder softly, more playful than annoyed, "the way they view the omega gender has to stop, I didn't burn this castle to the ground yet because Benny talked me out of it, if I have to hear another alpha complaining about my lack of submissiveness and proper omega etiquette I may be inclined to curse you all."

the alpha chuckled slightly, remembering that particular incident and its repercussions.

Dean had just started a training session with Benny when one of the more traditional nobles strolled around the castle and proceeded to berate the omega- from his choice of clothes to his behavior- it was the first time Castiel has seen his counterpart angry ( and vowed to try not to have that wrath directed at him, he may be a strong person but Dean can use magic and is frankly very scary when mad). to say the omega was scary when angry was an understatement, he was terrifying.

not only did that noble almost lost his life but, everyone came to realize that Dean's magic was far more powerful than previously imagined, and apparently his mate could shift into an enormous dragon- taking most of the courtyard's space, making them look like ants- but he could also breathe fire, if the omega so desired, he could raze and conquer any kingdom or army with a simple breath.

after that day, pretty much everyone who desired to keep their lives stayed away from the fiery omega that could kill you with a simple gesture, Castiel was just thankful to not have the omega's wrath directed at him, with his luck he would never have to see such thing again.

Dean is now left to his own devices, alphas who previously tried to berate them now cowered in fear, the omegas now looked at his mate with awe.

maybe if Castiel was lucky they would be able to finally change the kingdom, to make something like that happen he would need Dean's help.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I recently started having more physiotherapy sessions, mixing that with school. It made me slow down my writing but I'm back again with a new chapter, I didn't post it last week because I was busy with my programming and English work. my class started learning a little about VA and VR and I've been busy with a friend of mine making a powerpoint about it, other than that I was creating my oral presentation for English, at first it was about some champions of LGBT+ rights but after what I've seen in the media recently I changed it.  
> I didn't have much free time to write so while I was doing physiotherapy for my knees ( I've been sore a lot, I also have phisio for my hand) I've been writing on my phone using google docs, so I've literally been writing for two weeks during the little free time I could scrounch up.  
> but alas, I hope Y'all like this chapter, don't feel shy and leave either kudos or a comment if you want, I like to know what people think about my work.

 

 

 

 

_"you need to run NOW, run please."_

 

_"I can't leave you here alone, I can help, please let me help."_

 

_"you can't, you're not strong enough yet sweety, please go. RUN, get to safety."_

 

_"I can't, mommy, let me help. I know I can help please."_

 

_the blonde woman looked at the little boy next to her, trying his best to protect her from him, his little trembling hands thrust forward and he shouted._

 

_"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY MOMMY." he yelled with all the conviction a small child could muster, eyes turning a deep but brilliant shade of lavender, black tendrils seeping from his skin, involving the small boy, making him look like a monster- a small one considering his age and stature._

_the tendrils now roaming around the child's body grew around his back, forming a halo at his head and splitting into two evenly formed wings- probably composed by sharp black feathers mixed with metal and embedded into the boy's skin, making a crimson slash glowing blue liquid run downwards on his tanned back._

 

_"NO!!!..." his mother shouted from her place on the ground, "you'll hurt yourself if you use your magic, please just run baby, please. just run..." she said, devastated by what she was seeing._

_the child acknowledged his mother's words but paid them no deed, refusing the orders, he straightened his back, refusing to back down._

_with all the energy he could gather he shouted._

 

_" **nakel satim vakan ultiriem sashim, lepag notifu garim lucriatinam. potrimaki watifasi makun tirim**."  the words rough on his tongue, as if he couldn't pronounce them correctly or as if it was his first time doing it._

 

_as soon as the words left the child he charged against the man, eyes glowing brightly, black tendrils swirling around wildly._

 

_he struck the man away, making him fly._

 

_after doing so he turned around, running as fast as his little feet were able towards his mother._

 

_as he reached her he gasped and croaked out, "M-MO-MOMMY?!?!..."_

 

_tears started falling from the child's eyes at the sight in front of him. his mother was slumped on the ground, crimson colored liquid seeping from her abdomen onto the ground, eyes barely registering what was going on around her._

 

_the little boy fell on his knees beside his mother's half-dead body, crying and swinging his tiny hands around, the black tendrils disappearing and reappearing as a purple glow now emanating from his hands._

 

_"Mommy, please don't leave me" he cried pitifully, soon finding out that his efforts were for nothing, no kind of magic could save his mother now._

 

_the dying woman gathered all of the strength she could muster and caressed her child's masked cheek, "don't worry about me Dean, I'll be okay wherever I'll go now, I love you. don't you ever forget that I will always love you." she gasped out slowly, her last breath living her afterward._

 

 

 

Castiel gasped awake in an instant, running a clammy and trembling hand through his hair.

 

the alpha could barely comprehend the dream he just had, looking around he concurred that it was still night time, the blinds were draped back and he could see the light of the moon illuminating his bed.

 

he tried to rein in his fast beating heart, slowly but surely he did just that.

 

Castiel rose from the bed, knowing that he could not sleep anymore after the dream he just had and decided to get some fresh air, he looked at his right and noted that his mate was not on the bed with him.

 

not caring much to where the omega was he made his way to the balcony, he opened the window connecting his room to the stone balcony, after doing so he stepped outside, already enjoying the cool air of the night.

 

"can't sleep too huh?" he heard coming from his left.

 

looking at the source of the voice he found Dean perched on the ground, looking at the vast horizon.

 

"something like that," he said lightly, trying to not upset the brazen man, " what about you? what are you doing outside at such a time?" he asked, sitting next to his mate, fearing he had crossed some line.

 

but to his surprise, instead of pushing him away Dean leaned in instead, placing his head gently on the alpha's shoulder.

 

"I had a nightmare." He said sincerely.

 

Castiel was so taken aback by such an honest answer from the unruly man next to him that he couldn't help but stammer, "w-wha-what was it about?" he asked.

 

Dean looked at him, accessing something- confusing his counterpart at the same time- when he didn't find what he was looking for in the alpha's face he sighed.

 

"I dreamt of the day my mother died," he choked out, eyes shining with unshed tears, "did you know I was there when she took her last breath," the omega rubbed his hand on his eyes, cleaning away the tears and looking down at his hands," I couldn't do anything for her, I tried." he looked back at the alpha.

 

Castiel could now see his eyes clearly, the green orbs were darker now, some tears escaping the confinements of his eyelids.

 

he looped an arm around the omega's shoulders, feeling his counterpart stiffing slightly before relaxing a bit and pulled him towards his chest, awkwardly hugging his mate and trying to silently show his support during such breakdown.

 

Dean surprisingly accepted the gesture and leaned in, melting his body with Castiel's torso, taking in what was being offered.

 

"I tried everything I could think of but I wasn't strong enough to heal her, I was so young at the time, it's a miracle I even survived such thing."

 

"I'm sure that wherever your mother is that she doesn't blame you for what befell her, she is probably proud of the person you grew up to be." Castiel said, surprising even himself at how sincere he sounded.

 

his counterpart laughed slightly, taking comfort in the alpha's scent and company- not that Castiel wasn't doing the same thing.

 

"y'know," the omega started, "maybe, just maybe you're not so bad after all, this might just work." he said, looking up at the alpha.

 

"who knows, I might even surprise you sometime," he said, laughing.

 

that sprouted a fit of giggles from the omega, "who knows indeed."

 

Castiel looked down, seeing the omega relaxed in his embrace and seeing the intense look directed at his lips.

 

slowly, as if afraid, he leaned in.

 

surprisingly, instead of pushing away, Dean also leaned in.

 

the kiss was deep, their lips met in the middle, tongues intertwined and dancing with one another.

 

Dean clung tightly to the alpha, rearranging himself so he was seated on his counterpart's lap.

 

they stayed there, enjoying the moonlight in each other's company- forgetting all about rules, dynamics, and inhibitions- just two people kissing deeply under the light of the moon, not noticing the world revolving around them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the phrase 'nakel satim vakan ultiriem sashim, lepag notifu garim lucriatinam. potrimaki watifasi makun tirim'  
> means 'Evil shall not prevail, my soul is my own, for good I shall sacrifice it, for it shall be what defeats you'


End file.
